elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Penitus Oculatus Agent (Skyrim)
A Penitus Oculatus Agent is a member of the Penitus Oculatus in . Background The Penitus Oculatus, the bodyguard, assassin, inspector and spying agency of the Third Empire, was sent to Skyrim in an attempt to destroy the Dark Brotherhood. Depending on which side the Last Dragonborn takes in the Dark Brotherhood Questline, they can either help them succeed or fail. Inventory *Penitus Oculatus Helmet (Not found on mages or archers) *Penitus Oculatus Armor *Penitus Oculatus Bracers *Penitus Oculatus Boots *Imperial Sword *Imperial Bow *Imperial Shield (Not found on mages or archers) *Steel Dagger Unique members *Commander Maro – Head of the Penitus Oculatus. *Gaius Maro – Son of Commander Maro. *Lieutenant Salvarus – Lieutenant in charge of the Penitus Oculatus aboard the Katariah. *Arcturus – Officer in charge with the attack on the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary during Death Incarnate. Interactions Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Help the Penitus Oculatus by destroying the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath Hold. Bound Until Death Murder Vittoria Vici during her wedding. Death Incarnate Prevent the Penitus Oculatus from wiping out the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. To Kill an Empire Kill the Emperor by pretending to be the gourmet. Hail Sithis! Kill the true Emperor aboard the Katariah. Conversations In front of Castle Dour during "To Kill an Empire" Agent 1: "This city is crawling with Imperial Legion, and you know what? I'm still nervous. Agent 2: "I'm all for diplomacy, but the sooner the Emperor deals with this Civil War mess, the sooner we can get back to Cyrodiil." Agent 1: "Lazy and useless, the lot of them, they can't even keep the Stormcloaks in line, no way I trust them with the Emperor's life." Or (If Solitude is lost during the Civil War) Agent 1: "All these damn Stormcloaks, they're making me nervous. Never in a million years did I imagine they'd gain control over Solitude." From this point, the dialogue continues as normal Agent 2: "You worry too much, the Emperor's never been safer. You think assassination attempts are planned overnight? We discovered the plot, end of threat." Agent 1: "I suppose. But what about the old man? Son killed, family name ruined, and he acts as if nothing even happened. Think he's even fit for duty?" Agent 2: "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Commander Maro is the best the Penitus Oculatus has ever produced, you should be half the man he is." Agent 1: "You misunderstand, it's just, I feel for him is all. To carry a weight like that, it's got to take its toll. That happened to me, I'd be a wreck." Hail Sithis! Penitus Oculatus Agent: "And the outpost at Dragon Bridge?" Commander Maro: "It'll be shuttered by the end of the month." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Very good. And you'll be returning to... Well, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly will you be going now, sir?" Commander Maro: "Hmph. Now there's an excellent question. An excellent question, indeed. Truth is, as soon as the Emperor sets sail, I'm resigning my position." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Oh... I see. Well then, let me be just say that it's been an honor serving under you Commander Maro." Commander Maro: "The honor has been mine. You should be proud of what we've accomplished here. The Dark Brotherhood is no more. And the Emperor, finally, is safe." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Yes sir." In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Agent 1: "Which one was the rat?" Agent 2: "Don't know, one of these corpses, does it matter?" Agent 1: "Suppose not. What's taking the others so long? The sooner we get out of here *clears throat* the better. Smoke's getting bad, this place will be raging soon." Agent 2: "*coughs three times* Arcturus took some men deeper in *inhales* wanted to be sure. *inhales* Maybe we should *coughs* assist them." Agent 1: "*coughs twice* You assist all you like *inhales* and get roasted for your trouble. I'll guard the exit *coughs*." Aboard the Katariah Agent 1: "It's all over now. Lieutenant said you could see the smoke from Whiterun." Agent 2: "Yeah. I'm glad we can finally stand down- getting tired of looking over my shoulder all the time." Agent 1: "Nothing to do now but sit back, relax, and enjoy the trip home." Quotes Appearances * * * * pl:Agent Penitus Oculatus Category:Skyrim: Penitus Oculatus Members